


baby don't  look up the sky is falling

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Drinking, Exhaustion, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy, breakdowns, hormonal latinas, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	baby don't  look up the sky is falling

It falls apart like dominos one right after the other. He's looking at the world through the bottom of his whiskey glass at the end of the night and yet he still lies there with a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder when sleep alludes him. Theres the card Daya had thrown at him from Mendez on the bedside table mocking him in the dark. Fuck sleep.  
***  
"Inmate!" his voice deep and gruff "you're out of bounds." He gritted his teeth watching the woman keep walking away from him brushing him off. Hes gritting his teeth so bad he can feel the migraine start to build at the base of his neck and he suddenly feels sick "well fuck you too!"

The prisoner froze in place looking back at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" he groaned "get out of here will you!!"  
***  
"Its not that funny" he huffs arms crossed over his chest after he tells her about his encounter with the inmate from earlier in the day. He wants to pout damnnit but hes a grown man in an empty supply closet with his kinda sorta girlfriend slash baby mama who is laughing so hard she has tears running down her cheeks "if your mom ever found out I made you cry I'd be dead"

"Poor baby want me to kiss it better?" She laughs

"Couldnt hurt" he pouts  
***

He takes one look at Mendez back at work the next day and turns on his heel marching into Caputo's office and says it before he can stop himself. "Mendez knocked up inmate Diaz,sir" he feels a chill run through his body and he feels nauseous saying it. "She's pregnant"

"The mom? No right right. Fuck" the other man mumbles "fuck"

Bennett bites his lip feet itching to make a run for the door, to find Daya and tell her its all over he did it theyre OK and he can finally breathe again when -

"Wait. How do you know?"  
***  
Shes blond with alot of boob tucked into a very small shirt and she slides next to him at the bar after work. He looks down to see pink manicured fingers stroking the inside of his thigh and he sighs "I'm with someone"

"Are they in the bathroom?"

"No' he moves her hand setting it on the bar " im with someone" he turns his attention back to the ice cube he had been watching melt.

"Fag!" she calls in a huff

"Very original! Youre a fucking genius!" he calls back draining his glass and slapping some cash on the bar. "Can you call me a cab? I gotta get home" he asked the bartender  
***

Just when he thought he maybe had a clue about women now he has a pregnant woman with all her hormones to learn. And by the way shes standing on the otherside of the room tells him its gonna be a long day.

"Daya says to stay away from her" her mother stands with one hand on her hip cocked out eyeing him from head to toe "personally I dont see it"

"Listen can you tell her-" he starts and scowls when she interrupts "I ain't telling her nothing Sleepy Hollow. Stay away from my daughter"

He meets Dayas eyes for a second before she looked away.  
***

Flaca grabs his arm later and hisses " go to the closet, hermano"

He licks his lips body wound tightly as he moves her fingers one by one very slowly from his arm trying really hard not to glare. Really hard. "What?"

"Listen i dont care what you two do in there. Daya just told me to find you and tell you..." He leaves her in the dust as he nearly runs "youre fucking welcome!" she hollers "fuck cmon!"

He waved at her over his head.  
***  
Shes flushed and pink, lips swollen from being worried between her teeth all morning . shes got him pressed up against the door mouth peppering kisses to his throat as his eyelids flutter shut hand fisted in the bottom of her ugly beige top.

"But youre OK? Cause i was worried" he pants pulling away to catch her eye

"John" her voice is like a warning

"Just answer me and ill drop it" she cups his face and pulls him down into a kiss walking him back to the desk. "Okay, okay" he whimpered "i can take a hint"  
***

He groans and gets a look of confusion from Mendez at the bar one night after work. The blond from the other night is headed right for him with a glass of something toxic colored. " come here often?" she coos hand on his thigh again and he forces another smile fighting the urge to just throw up all over her and her fake sweet baby voice. But Mendez seems to be eating it up grinning from ear to ear. She has dark pink lipstick on her teeth.

"Have you met my friend George?" he watches as they eye each other and slips away with a sigh of relief.

He downs more whiskey at home and falls asleep with a crik in his neck thats going to make him grumpy before he can get the texts from Mendez thanking him, apparently "Bambi" is an animal in the sack. He contemplates throwing up but settles on deleting the texts before he splashes his face with water and brushes his teeth.  
***  
Hes seeing red as hes tearing apart bunks and everyone is too shocked to do anything. Its pure adrenaline and protectiveness, his dad said it would happen after he smacked him upside the back of his head for being an idiot. All thats missing to make this scene complete is screaming and hes biting the inside of his cheek so hard he taste blood. "Where are they!" he yells "I'm sending all of you away, all of you!"

Theres muttering and eye rolling and his nerves are frayed when he gets in Cindy's face, "say it to my face inmate. I fucking dare you" his eyes dance wildly

A hand squeezes his shoulder, "go walk it off Benny". The fact Mendez is the voice of reason makes him want to laugh but the prisoners have gone back to try to pick up their spaces and he just nods.  
***

His eyes are closed as he leaned into her touch, fingers in his hair. He nearly falls off the desk chuckling when he looks up to see Dayas worried face " what? I'm OK"

"That why you flipped out in the projects?" She stroked his cheek before she kissed him softly just a barely there brush of her lips and he shudders "are you even sleeping?"

The mention of sleep makes the knot in his neck pulse and he shrugged "sleep is overrated"

"John" she sighs and knows that sigh. Its the things would be different id make you sleep if I weren't in here sigh. He kisses her quiet resting his forehead to hers with hers.

"Yeah I know"  
***

"Mr. Caputo?" he sticks his head into the office all the color drained from his face "theres something I need to tell you"

The older man looked up from his plant with eyebrow raised.

Bennett sank into the chair after he shut the door, "its kind of a long story"


End file.
